In one design, one or more server/storage devices are connected to a server/storage device rack. The server/storage device rack has a predefined height and number of connection locations. The server/storage device rack has connection locations for a plurality of server/storage devices. The server/storage device rack is initially free of any server/storage devices. The server/storage devices are installed to the server/storage device rack as needed. Once the server/storage device rack is full and no additional free connection locations exist, a second server/storage device rack is required to accommodate future server/storage devices.
The server/storage devices extend out from the server/storage device rack on slide components. The slide components have an inner slide component and an outer slide component. The inner slide component fits within a track in the outer slide component. The inner slide component is preinstalled to the server/storage device. The outer slide component is preinstalled to the server/storage device rack. In one method of installation of the server/storage device to the server/storage device rack, the inner slide component is precisely aligned into the track in the outer slide component. The inner slide follows in the track until the server/storage device reaches a predetermined resting location on the server/storage device rack.
As one shortcoming, the server/storage device rack is designed to accommodate a fixed number of server/storage devices. Disadvantageously, such design does not allow for customizing the size of the server/storage device rack based on the number of server/storage devices. As another shortcoming, it is very difficult to precisely align the inner slide component with the track in the outer slide component. Misalignment of the inner slide component with the track in the outer slide component can damage the slide component. As yet another shortcoming, installing the server/storage devices to the server/storage device rack takes a considerable amount of time. As yet another shortcoming, the user must purchase the server/storage device rack up front which can be a costly investment.